Cinta Diantara Titan!
by AzzFS
Summary: Titan bertemu dengan Titan
1. Chapter 1

Hanya menatap dari kejauhan. Dimana mata itu memandang lurus kedepan. Dengan sebuah roti berlapis selai dengan manusia sebegai agar-agar, gadis/pria yang 'dianggap' cantik itu memandang senpainya yang tampan. _Hm, dia lebih dari sekedar tampan, aku menyukainya_. Entahlah, ini tidak normal.

.

.

.

.

.

Titan Moe -atau sering dipanggil Moe itu- berangkat ke sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Dia melewatkan sebuah kesempatan bagus yaitu melihat sang senpai, Titan Eren. Eren cukup populer karena dia begitu keren. Bagi Moe, dia tidak akan bisa menjangkau senpainya itu. Eren-senpai sudah seperti berada di atas awan bagi Moe.

Dan ... _Braak!_

"Maaf, aku mela-"

"Apa kau sakit? Maaf, aku juga tak melihat jalan."

Uluran tangan itu ... Eren-senpai!

"Sekali lagi maaf" O/O

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, seharusnya aku pun berhati-hati."

Moe memperhatikan Eren sampai dia menghilang. Senyuman itu ... sungguh menawan. Garis wajahnya yang tegas tetap memperlihatkan senyuman lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Moe."

"Ayo kita ke kantin, aku tak bawa bekal." Tichan (titan-chan) memandang pekat Moe.

"Aduh, ada senpai nggak ya?"

"Oh, Eren-senpai, ya? Kayaknya sih gak ada. Kan Eren-senpai itu bawa bekal dari rumah. Kalau mau melihat Eren-senpai, nanti saja, kita ke atap, kali saja ada Eren-senpai."

"Oke, Tichan memang sahabatku yang terbaik."

"Kau mau makan apa sampai sana?"

"Samakan denganmu saja deh."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku mau- Eren-senpai!"

"Hah? Mau makan Eren-senpai?"

Tichan segera menarik tangan Moe, kok, Eren bisa ada disini ya?

"Bukan! Itu lho! Eren-senpai, dia memang keren banget ya!"

_Glup!_

Jantung Moe berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Moe segera memeriksa pakaiannya dan rambutnya. _Semuanya oke!_

_S_ang senpai memeriksa ke kelas Moe dan bertanya pada salah satu anak disana. Entah memang hanya khayalan Moe atau memang Eren-senpai memandang Moe begitu lama lalu mendekatinya. Eren berhenti di depan Moe dan memandang Moe lekat-lekat. Tangannya dikeluarkan dari saku, bersamaan dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang terlihat seperti ... sapu tangan moe!

"Ini milikmu?" Eren tersenyum lembut seraya menyerahkan sapu tangan itu.

"I-iya." Moe ingin mangambil sapu tangan dari senpainya itu, namun moe terlalu gugup. Dadanya sesak sampai dia merasa tak bisa bernafas.

"Milikmu!" Tak disangka, Eren menarik tangan Moe dan meletakkan sapu tangan itu ditelapak tangan Moe. Sekejap Moe merasa ingin pingsan.

_Dia di atas awan! Aku menyukainya, namun tak cukup tinggi untuk menggapainya. _Moe terus meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak berharap lebih jauh terhadap Eren. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren! Dengar Eren!" Suara seorang gadis itu terdengar begitu jelas oleh Moe. Seorang anak manusia berada di depan wajah Eren. Rambutnya begitu indah, matanya tajam, wajahnya cantik dan dia terlihat sempurna.

"Tentu Mikasa, aku mendengarkanmu," balas Titan Eren.

"Baguslah Eren, kau ingat misi kita kan? Kau pergi ke sekolah Titan bukan untuk bersenang-senang atau tebar pesona! Kita harus segera menghabiskan semua Titan itu! Mereka semua tidak baik!"

"Tapi Mikasa, aku mencintai seorang gadis disana!"

"Eren! Aku mencintaimu! Untuk apa kau menyukai Titan!"

"Tapi Mikasa! Aku mencintainya! Bukan kau!"

"Kenapa kau harus mencintai Titan? Aku dan Levi juga mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga tak mengerti! Tapi aku mencintainya!"

"Eren! Dengar Eren! Kau jangan jadi pengkhianat!"

"Aku bukan pengkhianat! Izinkan aku sehari atau dua hari untuk menyatakan perasaanku, baru setelahnya ... aku akan menghabisi mereka."

Moe menutup mulutnya syok. Dia syok karena dua hal : (1) Titan Eren bekerjasama dengan manusia (2) Titan Eren mencintai gadis lain. Moe berlari sambil menangis. Dia segera berlari ke toilet dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Moe tak percaya percakapan antara dua orang itu. _Ini mimpi!_.

.

.

.

.

.

Moe sengaja datang terlambat hari ini. Dia tak ingin melihat wajah Eren-senpai, dia tak ingin mendengar suara Eren, dia tidak ingin bertemu Eren sampai beberapa hari -atau bulan atau tahun- kedepan. Dia masih syok. Matanya sembab dengan kantung mata hitan yang terlihat jelas.

_Kenapa Eren-senpai? Kenapa? Padahal Eren-senpai cukup populer! Tapi kenapa masih bergaul dengan makanan kita? Itu kah alasan Eren-senpai tak pernah membeli makanan dia kantin? Eren-senpai! Kenapa?_

"Ehem!" Dehaman tegas itu terdengar jelas oleh Moe. Tanpa harus menengok pun, Moe tau kalau itu adalah Eren-senpai.

"Oh, senpai ..."

"Moe, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Apa itu?" Moe sama sekali tak berminat untuk mendengarkan kata-kata Eren.

"Aku mencintaimu, Moe."

Moe dibuat terkejut setengah mati oleh Eren-senpai. Tapi Moe tek ingin terkecoh, Eren hanya ingin menghancurkan Titan. "Lalu?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Nggak." Kini Erenlah yang terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bekerjasama dengan manusia kan?"

"Moe, dengar .."

"Untuk apa?"

_Ngiung-ngiung-ngiung ... _(Ceritanya alarm peringatan)

"Apa itu, moe?"

"Tanda bahaya."

Moe hendak pergi dari sana namun tangan Eren menghentikan moe.

"Jangan pergi, banyak manusia, aku ... akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman."

Malu-malu, Moe menjawab, "Iya, aku percaya padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Memang sekolah Titan sudah hancur, Manusia mendapatkan kemenangan. Namun, tak kunjung kedua belah pihak (pihak Titan dan pihak Manusia) menemukan Moe dan Eren. Kemanakah mereka?

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Omelan Author : **

Hoho, akhirnya ...

Sebenarnya, saya juga gak tau maksudnya apa, tapi ini lucu gak? **#Nggak!**

Oke, nggak lucu ya? Yaudahlah, segitu dulu ...


	2. Chapter 2

Moe Titan melihat ke luar jendela, yah, walau pun kaburnya dia dengan Eren Titan tidak berjalan lancar, tapi bagi Moe, bersama dengan Eren selama tiga hari saja sudah cukup.

Moe pergi ke ruang makan, dia melihat ibunya sedang membuat roti bakar dengan selai manusia untuk kesekian kalinya. Moe sudah bosan dengan makanan itu dan dia mulai membayangkan dirinya sarapan bersama Eren-senpai lagi.

Moe sudah tak tahan, apalagi di tambah Moe sudah tak bertemu Eren-senpai selama seminggu ini karena liburan musim panas. Seharusnya, dia dan Eren-senpai menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas bersama, tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Moe akhirnya menelepon Eren-senpai.

"Senpai ..."

"_A-ano ... Moe, bagaimana keadaaanmu? Ada apa?_"

"Maukah, senpai pergi bersamaku?"

"_Maaf, aku sibuk_."

"Ma-"

tut tut tut

Moe menghela nafas, Eren-senpai aneh belakangan ini, dia selalu bilang sibuk. Moe jadi sedikit kesal. Dengan seadanya, akhirnya moe pergi ke luar rumah.

.

.

.

.

Moe duduk di sebuah cafe, sendirian. Dia kembali melihat handphone-nya, tak ada telepon dari Eren-senpai, handphone itu hanya menampilkan wallpaper dirinya dan Eren-senpai. Moe menengok ke arah kanan, matanya membelalak.

"E-eren-senpai ..."

Dia mendapati dirinya yang masih menatap sosok Eren-senpai yang berada dua buah meja di sebelah kanannya. Dan dia bersama seorang gadis ...

Gadis itu begitu lucu, rambut pirangnya juga sangat bagus, lekuk tubuhnya, dan di begitu cantik. Moe mencoba untuk mendekati mereka berdua. Eren-senpai dan gadis ituterlihat sedang bersenang-senang.

"Eren, kapan-kapan kita main lagi, ya?"

"Tentu Annie, aku akan bermain denganmu lagi."

"Tapi, jangan bawa gadis manapun lagi, oke?"

"Aku mengerti, Annie."

"Bahkan Mikasa sekali pun? Kamu tidak akan membawanya kan?"

"Iya."

"Janji, hanya bersamaku saja? Selamanya bersamaku?"

"..."

"Eren? Ada apa?"

Moe menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Eren-senpai yang bilang dirinya sedang sibuk itu malah jalan berdua dengan gadis yang Eren panggil Annie itu.

.

.

.

.

Moe menatap handphone-nya, dia ingin menanyakan pada Eren-senpai, sebenarnya, siapa Annie itu.

"Senpai ..."

"_Moe, ada apa?_"

"Eren-senpai benar-benar sibuk?"

"_E-eh? Ano ... I-iya._"

"Lalu kenapa Eren-senpai ada di cafe kemarin?"

"_I-itu, ada ..._"

"ada apa?"

"_Sudahlah Moe, kamu tidak akan mengerti_."

"Mengerti soal apa?"

"_Sudahlah! Tak udah banyak bertanya, aku sudah lelah denganmu, aku ingin menikah dengan anak manusia saja, bukan denganmu._"

"A-apa?!"

"_Diam! Kau pikir ini sinetron? Sampai jumpa, jika kita beruntung akan bertemu lagi!_"

Moe menggigit bibirnya._ Eren-senpai jahat_, pikir Moe. Moe mencoba untuk diam dan tidak menangis. Moe memang cengeng, tapi kata-kata Eren-senpai lebih menyakitkan baginya. Moe tau, dia harus menghubungi Ti-chan (Author : masih ingat dengan dia?).

.

.

.

.

"Eren, kau harus meninggalkan dunia itu."

Mikasa menatap Eren-yang sudah berubah jadi manusia-tajam.

"Iya, aku mengerti, aku akan pergi setelah menangkap Annie dan ..."

"Apa?"

"Setelah menyelesaikan satu masalah."

"Apa itu Eren? Ceritakan padaku, aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak Mikasa, terima kasih."

"Apa ini tentang Moe?"

"Uhuk!" Eren tersedak teh yang sedang dia minum. Tebakan Mikasa tepat sasaran. "ya ..."

"Apa aku harus membunuhnya?"

"JANGAN?! Bunuh Titan mana pun asal jangan dia."

"Kamu menyukainya? Bukan aku?"

"Kau keluargaku, jadi aku menyukaimu."

*HANYA KELUARGA LHO*

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku!" /

"Mikasa, kau baik-baik saja?"

"YA! SELESAIKAN MASALAHMU SEGERA! DAN KEMBALI KESINI!"

Mikasa pergi dengan tatapan kesal, meninggalkan Eren yang menatap kosong ke arah cangkir teh. Kini Eren bingung, bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan bahwa dia harus pergi pada Moe. Dia yakin Moe marah padanya, tapi INI TIDAK NORMAL! Eren lebih memilih menyukai Levi-heichou dari pada harus menyukai titan, tapi, kenapa dia menyukai Moe? Eren memijat kepalanya, dia pusing.

.

.

.

.

Kini Eren kembali berjalan dengan Annie, Eren berusaha untuk menyesaikan semuanya dan segera meninggalkan dunia Titan. Bagaimana pun juga, Eren manusia, dia ingin membalaskan kematian ibunya, dia ... harus.

"Annie, ikut aku sebentar."

"Mau kemana?"

"Kejutan, Nie."

Titan wanita atau Annie itu mengikuti Eren masih ke dalam sebuah hutan.

"Maaf, Nie."

"Kenapa, Ren?"

_Brak!_

Eren memukul wajah Annie, membuat Annie terlempar ke arah pohon. Annie hanya menatap Eren terbelalak. Tba-tiba, muncul Mikasa dan Levi-heichou dari balik pohon. Mikasa membutakan mata titan annie sedangkan Levi-heichou melumpuhkan otot titan Annie dengan cepat. Kini Eren mulai memukul wajah Titan Annie lagi, lalu mematahkan tulang titan Annie dan mengunci gerakan Titan Annie. Titan Annie meronta-ronta, tapi Eren harus lebih kuat dari Annie.

Sreeet.

Kulit Titan Annie disobek Levi-heichou, Mikasa segera menarik keluar Annie. Komandan Irvin datang bersama pasukan Scouting Legion lainnya. Armin mendekati Titan Eren dan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Eren dari tubuh Titannya itu, tapi Eren malah lari keluar dari hutan.

"Armin ikut aku!" Eren menarik Armin dan menyembunyikan dirinya.

"EREN!"panggilan Armin di abaikan Eren, dia tak mau tau.

.

.

.

.

Tok!

Moe menghapus air matanya mendengar suara batu yang membentur jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Moe membuka jendela dengan tidak semangatnya. Dia kaget melihat Eren-senpai di depan rumahnya.

"Moe! Turunlah!"

Moe mengikuti perintah Eren. Dengan cepat dia pergi ke luar rumah.

"Senpai ..."

"Moe, maaf."

"kenapa?"

"Satu, karena aku jahat padamu, dua, aku sedang dalam misi waktu di cafe, tiga, aku harus pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Dunia asalku, dunia manusia, aku bukan seharusnya ada di sini, lagi pula, aku berharap, aku bisa membalaskan dendam ibuku."

"Senpai ..."

"Yah ... misiku yang kedua sudah selesai, itu artinya aku akan pergi, kecuali jika aku mendapat sebuah misi lagi."

"jangan pergi!"

"Harus! Aku harus pergi, jangan menangis oke?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kalau begitu ..."

Armin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Armin merobek kulit titan Eren dan mengeluarkan Eren dari dalam tubuh Titannya. Moe terbelalak, dia sangat marah dengan Armin.

Moe mencoba untuk menangkap Armin, Moe mengira Armin sudah membunuh Eren.

"AAAA"

suara Armin terdengar ke telinga Mikasa. Dengan cepat, Mikasa menuju ke arah suara. Levi-heichou mengikuti Mikasa dan menyerahkan Annie kepada komandan Irvin.

Mikasa marah melihat moe yang hendak memukul Armin yang sedang memeluk Eren.

"Hyaaa!"

Mikasa memotong tangan Moe, Moe berteriak. Dengan gerakan cepat, Levi-heichou membunuh Moe. Moe tak bernyawa lagi.

Kejadian itu di saksikan oleh para Titan lainnya, titan itu pun mencoba menyerang Levi-heichou, bantuan dari komandan Irvin dan yang lainnya pun datang. Perang antara Titan dan umat manusia pun terjadi lagi.

"Moe .."

Armin melihat ke arah Eren yang sednag menangis.

"Eren, tenanglah Eren."

"ya, aku tau Armin."

"Eren, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu."

"Bukan Mikasa, bukan salahmu, ini memang seharusnya."

"CEPAT PERGI!"

Mikasa, Eren dan Armin mengangguk mendengar suara Levi-heichou yang menyuruh mereka pergi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Eren dan yang lainnya kembali seperti biasanya. Manusia kembali mendapatkan kemenangan. Annie dijaga ketat oleh Scouting Legion dan Military Police.

"Yah, Mikasa, aku tau aku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai keluarga maksudku."

Eren tersenyum lalu melanjutkan jalannya, mendadak, wajah Mikasa memerah.

"Ki-kita keluarga, yah, ha-hanya keluarga."

Mikasa di tarik Armin karena terus diam. Mereka bertiga tertawa di sepanjang jalan. Yah, mumpung libur, apa salahnya berjalan-jalan?

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Omelan Author :**

Yappa ... selesai juga. Tadinya "Cinta Di Antara Titan" itu gak akan kulanjutin, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ide untuk lanjutin fic ini.

By the way ... aku gak tau ini tuh happy ending atau ngenes ending(?) tapi aku memang ingin cerita ini di ambil dari sisi pandang Eren. Maaf banget kalau chap 2 ini gak ada romantis-romantisnya atau bahkan terkesan ngenes.


End file.
